delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to New York
|season = One |number = One |previous = N/A |next = Nine to Five}} " " is the first episode of The Real World: New York as well as the whole series of The Real World. It follows eight strangers as they move into their New York City penthouse suite and get to know each other. Plot The cast members arrive in New York City and tensions quickly arrive. At their first dinner together the topic of religion comes up and while Angel quickly dismisses the topic, Brian and Theresa become hurt and a verbal altercation ensues. Meanwhile, Anastasiya shows the group around the city and introduces Judy to her friend Daniel, who she instantly takes a liking to. Summary The episode starts out with each of the cast members arriving in New York and going to the suite. They each go to the suite in pairs. Anastasiya and Liam are seen first as they meet each other at Penn Station. They talk about expectations and both reveal that they are single. In a confessional, Anastasiya reveals she's not attracted to Liam but Liam reveals he may be attracted to Anastasiya. Next, Angel and Theresa are seen together after landing in LaGuardia. Like the previous group, they discuss expectations but then Theresa asks Angel what religion he is. Angel replies that he's agnostic and they don't talk for the rest of the car ride to the suite. Next, Starlight meets Zachary at a bus station. When she tells Zachary her name, he replies saying that it "sounds like slang for an addictive drug" and she smirks and says that's why she likes it. On the bus ride to the suite, they talk about their home lives and Starlight reveals she was previously in rehab and is straight-edge and Zachary reveals that he has a girlfriend at home who he's very serious with. Finally, Judy meets Brian at Central Park. They talk about how they're excited to have this experience and take a limousine to the suite. Theresa and Angel are the first which Theresa talks about in a confessional saying she feels uncomfortable around Angel because he's agnostic. They investigate the house and then choose rooms. Theresa picks the yellow and cream room and Angel picks the blue and grey room. Judy and Brian are the next group to arrive and both Theresa and Brian reveal in a confessional that the find the other one attractive. Judy chooses the green and Earth brown room and Brian originally chooses the same room as Theresa, but she claims she would be more comfortable rooming with a girl and he switches to the same room as Angel. The third pair to arrive is Anastasiya and Liam. Anastasiya begins talking to the other cast members who've already arrived, but Liam just chooses his room and takes the grey and white bedroom. Both Brian and Judy reveal in a confessional that they believe Liam seems suspicious. After befriending Judy, Anastasiya chooses to room with her. Finally, the last pair to arrive Starlight and Zachary reach the suite. Starlight later moves into Theresa's room and Zachary moves into Liam's room, although he is reluctant after being warned by Brian. The eight strangers later decide to go out to dinner at a fancy steak restaurant. The dinner starts off well, but conflict ensues when Theresa brings up the topic of religion once again. Zachary and Judy reveal that they are Roman Catholics, Liam reveals he's Jewish, Anastasiya reveals she is a very untraditional Russian Orthodox not agreeing with the church completely, Theresa reveals she's Mormon, Brian reveals he's a Baptist, and Starlight and Angel reveal that they're both agnostic. While Starlight leaves the conversation at that, Angel takes it a step further saying he thinks religious people are "fucking crazy". Brian and Theresa, both visibly offended begin yelling at him and a verbal altercation begins. Anastasiya, annoyed by the fight breaks it up claiming that people are allowed to believe whatever they want and that everyone should respect others' religious differences. Angel and Brian both apologize, but Theresa does not. The group continues their dinner while talking about each other's lives at home. Anastasiya talks about how she was born in Belarus but then escaped its authoritarian government and fled to America. Judy talks about her father, Starlight talks about when she was in rehab and reveals she's living in Finland as an au pair, and Angel talks about moving from Mexico. Also, Brian reveals how he works on his father's ranch, Zachary talks about his girlfriend at home, Daisy, and Theresa reveals she lived a normal Mormon life. Liam doesn't talk about his home life. In a confessional, Theresa reveals that she didn't want to tell the others about her bisexuality because she isn't proud of it and doesn't want it to define who she is. The group finishes their dinner and returns home At home Theresa brings up the topic of religion once again with her roommate Starlight asking her why she's agnostic. Starlight says that she doesn't like how there's more hate than love in churches and that it's also the way she was raised, similarly to how Theresa was raised Mormon. Theresa, annoyed by the conversation as she was hoping to get Starlight to change her thoughts on religion, goes to sleep. The next morning Anastasiya announces that she's giving everyone a tour of New York City since she's been living here since she was 18 and as a child would visit the city frequently as she grew up in Long Island. In a confessional, she reveals that the real reason she's giving everyone a tour is because she wants to introduce Judy to her friend Daniel who she believes would be perfect for her. Theresa and Brian decide not to go, to Anastasiya's annoyance and decide to go to the gym together where they bond over their similar upbringings and political views. While on the tour, Judy meets Daniel and is smitten with him. The episode ends with them disappearing from the tour and the camera filming them kissing. Category:Episodes Category:The Real World: New York Category:The Real World: New York Episodes